the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Azerothian Cookbook
"Azerothian Cookbook" was written and created by Rennali Sunwhisper to provide folks with some of her personal recipes for some of the cuisine found through Azeroth, Outland, Northrend, Pandaria and now Draenor. The recipes are open for interpretation and are listed here with pictures. For those wishing to enter into the project, simply send her your recipes to have them added! You could become a famous chef! Cooking Dishes Azeroth * Spice Bread * Slitherskin Mackerel * Roast Boar Meat * Herb-Baked Egg * Crispy Batwing * Charred Wolf Meat * Brilliant Smallfish * Roasted Moongraze Tenderloin * Lynx Steak * Spiced Wolf Meat * Kaldorei Spider Kabob * Scorpid Surprise * Beer-Basted Boar Ribs * Roasted Kodo Meat * Venison Jerky * Smoked Bear Meat * Strider Stew * Rainbowfin Albacore * Longjaw Mud Snapper * Loch Frenzy Delight * Goretusk Liver Pie * Fillet of Frenzy * Coyote Steak * Boiled Clams * Bat Bites * Crunchy Spider Surprise * Blood Sausage * Crab Cake * Westfall Stew * Dry Pork Ribs * Crocolisk Steak * Smoked Sagefish * Cooked Crab Claw * Succulent Pork Ribs * Murloc Fin Soup * Clam Chowder * Redridge Goulash * Seasoned Wolf Kabob * Crispy Lizard Tail * Bristle Whisker Catfish * Lean Venison * Gooey Spider Cake * Big Bear Steak * Crocolisk Gumbo * Heavy Crocolisk Stew * Goblin Deviled Clams * Curiously Tasty Omelette * Hot Lion Chops * Tasty Lion Steak * Rockscale Cod * Spider Sausage * Heavy Kodo Stew * Soothing Turtle Bisque * Roast Raptor * Mystery Stew * Mithril Head Trout * Jungle Stew * Hot Wolf Ribs * Giant Clam Scorcho * Carrion Surprise * Barbecue Buzzard Wing * Sagefish Delight * Undermine Clam Chowder * Spotted Yellowtail * Fillet of Redgill * Cooked Glossy Mightfish * Tender Wolf Steak * Spiced Chili Crab * Monster Omelette * Hot Smoked Bass * Grilled Squid * Poached Sunscale Salmon * Nightfin Soup * Juicy Bear Burger * Charred Bear Kabobs * Mightfish Steak * Lobster Stew * Baked Salmon * Smoked Desert Dumplings Outland (Current Draenor) * Stormchops * Ravager Dog * Feltail Delight * Clam Bar * Buzzard Bites * Broiled Bloodfin * Blackened Trout * Blackened Sporefish * Blackened Basilisk * Stewed Trout * Spicy Hot Talbuk * Poached Bluefish * Grilled Mudfish * Warp Burger * Talbuk Steak * Roasted Clefthoof * Golden Fish Sticks * Mok'nathal Shortribs * Crunchy Serpent * Spicy Crawdad * Hot Buttered Trout * Fisherman's Feast Northrend Dishes * Smoked Rockfin * Sauteed Goby * Northern Stew * Grilled Bonescale * Kungaloosh * Worm Delight * Smoked Salmon * Shoveltusk Steak * Roasted Worg * Rhino Dogs * Poached Nettlefish * Pickled Fangtooth * Mammoth Meal * Grilled Sculpin * Dalaran Clam Chowder * Baked Manta Ray * Great Feast * Black Jelly * Worg Tartare * Very Burnt Worg * Tracker Snacks * Tender Shoveltusk Steak * Spicy Fried Herring * Spicy Blue Nettlefish * Spiced Mammoth Treats * Snapper Extreme * Rhinolicious Wormsteak * Poached Northern Sculpin * Mighty Rhino Dogs * Mega Mammoth Meal * Imperial Manta Steak Category:Professions Category:Cooking